1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a power jack connector.
2. The Related Art
In general, a power jack connector is set on an electronic product for transmitting power to the electronic product by mating with a power plug connector. A conventional power jack connector includes an insulating housing and a plurality of terminals disposed in the insulating housing and electrically connected with the power plug connector. However, some electromagnetic interference signals are inevitably generated when the power jack connector transmits signal to cause some noises and make the signal transmitted unstable. The above-mentioned power jack connector has no function of shielding electromagnetic interference. Therefore, a power jack connector capable of shielding electromagnetic interference is required.